Mighty Ducks: The Tale of Erica
by NightAngelGirl
Summary: Erica life was different from others as her father is a white saurian with her brothers saurian as well with her mom a human like her. Then her life changed forever when her dad got the job at the hockey ranks and teamed up with the ducks to help them stop Evil Lord Dragaonus taking over the world having her life an adventure much of her dad demise trying to protect her.
1. Chapter 1 discovered

_**Chapter 1 Discovered **_

It was a midday afternoon in Antarctica where the sun shines through the water having fishes swim like usual in their days. Then all of a sudden a figure splash in the water causing the fishes to scattered in startled and the figure turns out to be a white saurian with silver streaked running down his muscular chest. He has a little bit of swim dinosaur face but more like a humanoid with icy blue eyes wearing a swim shorts. He chuckled seeing the fishes swim away as he swim down in cold water enjoying the coldness on his scaly. When he needs to breathe air he swims up to the surface and gasp for air having cold wind blow on his face. He sighed and swims over to the ice and rests his arms on it letting his legs dangle in water and his tail with flat end as well swishing a little.

"Ah that was refreshing." He sighed and wipes his face off with hand getting rid of water. He heard a grunted growl and turn seeing a polar bear trying to get the seal using his paws to break the ice. He chuckled softly letting his breath out in the air.

"If you keep doing that buddy that ice will never break and that seal won't come back." He called watching that polar bear groaning and stomping his paws hard. He sighed and then heard his ringtone not too far. He got out of water and grabs his towel to dry himself and walked over to his clothing and his teleport. He picks up his teleport and saw a text message from his wife telling him the dinner will be done and don't eat sooner. He smiles softly and text back saying he will be home soon and loves her giving her smile and XXXXX for kisses. "Love you babe." He spoke softly. He puts his teleport down and put his clothes back with nice button blue shirt with white jeans on and use his teleporter to teleport back into Anaheim seeing it still sunny and hot as usual. He huffed not liking this weather very much rubbing his wrist before continue towards his home. When he opens his door he heard a small child running causing his face to smile and saw his six year old human daughter running up to him having chestnut hair with fair skin and icy blue eyes wearing her flower shirt with pink skirt.

"Daddy Daddy!" She squeaked happily. He laughed and picks her up.

"My little Erica, how are you sweetie?" She giggled and hugs him.

"Doing good but Gizmo, Diego and Hunter won't let me play with them. They say they have business and it's for big boys." She huffed making him chuckled.

"Ah forget them honey, I'm thinking of something funnier than what they're doing."

"Like what?" His daughter asked curious. He smirked and whispers her ear.

"Want to ice skate?" She beamed and nodded happily. He laughed and took her into a kitchen floor and put her down.

"Do your magic! Daddy do your magic!" She spoke excitedly jumping a little. He smiled and blew an ice from his mouth and the whole kitchen floor turn into ice. He watches his daughter almost slipped giggling steady herself. He chuckled and use his ice breath to blow on his hand and tossed it in the air making it snowy having the kitchen turn into winter wonderland. Erica begins to skate around the ice but stumble a little and he skate over and help her.

"You're doing good sweetie, like ice princess." She giggled and skates around while he holds her hand helping her.

"Daddy I want to be an ice skater when I grow up. Will I be good?" He smiles warmly and picks her up.

"You will honey, just need to take years of practices." She sighed in disappointed.

"Years sounds long." He laughed and kisses her cheek.

"It takes time Erica you'll see." She smiled and hugs him. Then they both hear clearing throat and they both turn seeing a human woman having chestnut brown hair like Erica and fair skin but has chocolate brown eyes wearing her jean with red shirt.

"Cyril are you making the kitchen icy again?" She sighed. He laughed a little.

"Juno darling, I'm just entertaining our little girl. And she's practices becoming a champion at ice skater. " Erica nodded fast smiling.

"Yeah mommy and I'm getting good at it." Juno chuckled and skates over but stumbles a little. Cyril catches her gently and pulls her close while holding Erica. She smiled lovely at him while he smiled back and wrap his tail around her.

"Cyril you really are wonderful with kids." He chuckled softly.

"I'm just a lucky saurian finding a beautiful woman that started my own amazing family." She sighed and kisses his lips softly. Erica giggled of their kiss and then Cyril heard her and tickles her. She giggled looked busted struggling a little making them both laughed and she hugs her dad smiling. Later that night Erica was playing her doll and doesn't know a aqua blue flat end tail saurian wearing a green shorts and red shirt sneak up behind her smirking his icy blue eyes. Without warning he snatches her doll.

"Hey Hunter give it back!" Erica cried. "I'll tell mom!" Aqua blue saurian named Hunter only laughed and hold it up in the air while she tries to grab it.

"Try to get it little E." Erica jumps on him and both fall on ground.

"Aha!" She laughed. "Now give me my doll!" Erica grabs her doll but Hunter still grip it tightly and then the doll flies out to different room. Hunter got up fast but Erica tackle him and they both laughed.

"Im getting it first! " She exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" Hunter retorted. They both laughed until they hear another voice. They both peek inside and saw their dad talking to someone.

"For the last time theirs nothing here I can find to help and im stuck in this planet." They hear their dad snapped.

"Who is he talking to?" Erica whispered.

"I don't know, I'll go get Gizmo and Diego they have to hear this." He zooms out to find those two leaving Erica behind. She notices her doll lying on the ground almost on the table. She smiled happily and without her dad seeing she crawl sneaking to grab her doll.

"Cyril, you have failed me. I have giving you a mission and you're supposed to find an object that can free us!" Erica swallowed and hid behind the chair not liking the owner's voice.

"Erica!" She turns and saw an oldest white saurian like her dad but has chocolate brown eyes and the other one is a purple saurian with chocolate brown eyes wearing a red shirt and black pants name Diego. "Get back here!" She shook her head.

"I want my doll Gizmo." She hissed. She reaches her hand out quietly and almost grab the dolls.

"I know you're hiding something from me and you're not telling me. What we're you doing over years keeping me waiting?" Erica swallowed and felt the sneeze coming.

"I have nothing to hide Dragaunus. I need more time…"

"I give you more time and it turns into years!" The owner snapped. Erica gasps in fright and let out a huge sneeze falling out of her hiding. Cyril gasps and looks and saw his daughter. She looks up shyly at her dad and gasp seeing another one in the hologram that is another saurian all red scaly looking likes a dinosaur mix with dragon with yellow eyes.

"Who is that?" The red saurian snapped. Erica wimped and grab her doll clinging on it tight.

"Ddaddy?" She stammered. The red saurian eyes lit up.

"You have an offspring? And she's a human?!" Cyril breathed.

"Erica go out of the room now." She ran out of the room seeing her brothers waiting for her.

"Come on." Gizmo hissed wearing a light green t-shirt and tan pants. All of them left fast but Erica couldn't help herself but peek back and saw her dad fumble while the red saurian glare at him.

"Is this what you're hiding from me?" Cyril sighed in defeat.

"She's my daughter and she's not part of this." He replied. The red saurian smirked.

"I see, and it's surprising your daughter is a human…"

"And half saurian, she has little saurian in her." Cyril spoke quickly. The red saurian hums.

"Do you have any more children?" He asked. Cyril shook his head.

"No, she the only child." He answered. The red saurian chuckled.

"Indeed." She realized the red saurian was turning her way and she bolt and ran in hallway until she's at her bedroom. She shuts the door fast and went in her blankets feeling scared can't get those yellow eyes off her mind. She heard the door open cause her to startle but she felt a hand place gently on her back.

"Erica, darling?" She looks up and saw her dad looking worried. "Are you alright?" She got out of the covers nodded.

"Daddy, who is that? Is he part of the family?" Cyril shook his head.

"No he's not related to us." He replied softly.

"Then who is he?" She asked once more gripping her blanket. Cyril hugs her.

"There's nothing to worry about, he won't come." Erica hugged her dad back.

"Okay dad." He smiled and grabs out her doll.

"I think you forgot someone." She beamed and grabs her doll and snuggles close to her cheek. He chuckled and kisses her head softly. "Everything will be okay my little ice princess." She sighed and yawned.

"Okay daddy." He smiled and gently tucked her in and kiss her forehead.

"Good night Erica, tomorrow a new day." Erica snuggled in her blanket and fell asleep in her pillow. Cyril sighed and strokes her hair and walk out of her room quietly. When he shut the door he heavy sighed and rest his back on the wall remember his talk with his former lord, Dragaonus. He was once his highest commander of all saurians always does his orders. But now Dragaonus realized he betrayed him when he saw her, two times knowing all this time he's been messing around having his own family and living on earth his whole life. He even spoke when he ever gets out of the dimensional limbo he will take her away as his punishment for betraying him. He slid down and sat not knowing what to do worrying about his little girl and not want to lose her to him and mostly worries about his wife and his other children if Dragaonus ever finds out. "Is there a miracle in this universe?" He close his eyes and vowed he will protect his family, even his daughter no matter what it takes and never let anything happen to her.

_**Author's Note: yep I have done it again! Have another idea came to me and I want to write this out remembering loving to watch that show when I was young. XD I hope you like the beginning I did but if you don't…. DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! This a beginning for Cyril as now he must protect his family from Dragaonus and this mostly Erica's life going to change forever through her years. I don't own any Mighty Ducks characters except OC's. Enjoy! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2 Erica Got Spooked

_**Chapter 2 Erica Got Spooked**_

_**Nine years later**_

"Guys! What are you doing up there?" Erica now sixteen year old short haired girl wearing green shirt with white tank top with a yellow crystal necklace with tan pants and black boots call up smiling a little sitting on her bike with a backpack behind her back watching her two older saurian brothers climbing up a tree.

"Shh keep it down Erica! We're trying to get some eggs for mom." Hunter hissed now in nineteen with two spikes growing on his each side neck wearing a dark blue shirt with short black biker jacket and blue jeans with holes in them with his tail out and has some two silver pierced on one ear climbing up. The other brother, Diego now eighteen wore a stripped orange t-shirt with dirty jeans with one hole on his left leg and tail sticking out and wore a white baseball cap climbing up first and spotted a single nest not too far up.

"I think I see the nest bro." Diego hissed beaming. "And there's no mama bird in sight." Erica sighed softly shook her head.

"It will be better if you two use your cloaking device and go to the store that has many eggs?" She points to the direction where the grocery story is. Hunter shook his head while climbing.

"Negative little E, dad always says the wild eggs are the best around so we have to get these eggs." He climbs up more. "And pray the mama bird don't show up early." Erica laughed and looks up crossing her arms.

"This I have got to see." She smirked still watching her brothers climbing up more. Diego manage to get to the nest and saw all four white eggs, all big healthy and round.

"Hunter we just hit the jackpot." He licks his lips grinning his teeth and grabs one egg.

"Okay brings them down hurry! The mama will come back soon." Hunter whispered fast. Diego nodded about to climb down but all of the sudden they heard a bird squawk, they both gasp and saw the mama bird looking stunned with a worm in her beak. She puffs up her feathers in anger and swopped down.

"MAD MAMA BIRD TWO OCLOCK!" Diego cried.

"GRAB THE NEST!" Hunter shouted. Diego grabs the nest fast and the mama bird flew down to his head fast but he ducked in time. He hands the nest to Hunter and then mama bird came back and begin peck his head out.

"OW OW! STOP THAT GET OFF OF ME! OW!" Diego swipe his hand with his claws out trying to get the mama bird away and then lost his balance. Erica however was laughing her heads off seeing this whole show not helping at all and saw Mama Bird swooped down at Hunter and pecks his eyes out as well. He yelled in pain and swishes his hand claws out trying to get her away but then Diego crashed on him making both of them scream dropping the nest but Mama bird grab her nest with her feet in time. She flew up and puts its back on higher top branch and blew raspberry at them before turns away having her tail up looking pleased on her work. They both groaned in pain as Erica laughed more having some small tears on her cheek.

"That was so funny! You two just got served by a tiny bird!" Hunter growled.

"That was a warm up!" He retorted. Erica rolled her eyes while wipe her tears.

"Sure it was, more like doing a stunt idiot." Hunter snorted of his little sister comeback let his smoke came out his nostril.

"Well at least we tried." Diego sighed. Erica calmed her laughter putting her helmet on.

"Alright come on guy's dad want us be at the ice hockey rank meeting Phil, and you two need to put your cloaking device on."

"Alright alright we know Erica, we'll meet you there." Diego replied while pull some leafs out from his head. She nodded and begins to peddle down on her way towards the ice hockey stadium. She manages to get there five minutes later and parked her bike in the other bikes and locks it making sure no one steals it. She sighed fling her backpack on her back and begin walking in as she felt a slight cold on her skin and went to the ice hockey rank seeing huge ice rank in the middle with million chairs. She looks up and notices the mighty ducks their home team won the game today against the visitors.

She chuckled and put the bag on the chair and checked on her watch to see the time noticing she's early for her dad and her brothers to come meeting Phil and decided to skate a little bit. She grabs out her skating shoes and took her boots off and replace her feet on the others ones. Before Erica can step her feet on ice she looks around making sure no one was around and begin to skate out in the open area. She breathed and skates around feeling cool wind blew on her with smile on her face closing her eyes. She begin imagining herself in the Olympics getting the gold medal for the USA wearing a beautiful skating outfit as she twirls around and does jumping gracefully hearing the crowds cheered. She skates more and lifts her one leg up and slide around and then with the grand finale she raise her hand up breathing closing her eyes smiling while hearing the crowds going wild.

'"HEY!" Erica gasp in started snapping out her daydream and turns fast seeing a blonde haired duck wearing white hockey outfit with a square mark on his beak. "What are you doing out there?" Without thinking Erica quickly skated away not want to get in any trouble. "Hey!" She looks back keeping skating and saw the duck got on the ice and skate fast towards her. She wimped and begins to stumble since she didn't know where she was going and then falls on the ice hit on her head hard cause her to passed out. The duck skated faster after he saw her fall on the ice and stop by her and kneed down.

"Hey miss? Miss?" The duck question shook her a little feeling slight worried she's dead. She moans softly in response and he sighed in relief smile his beak a little. "You're alive."

"Nosedive what happened?" He looks up to see his overweight manager Phil wearing his blue business suit with purple tie and orange spots and has a short brown hair tie in a ponytail.

"I saw this girl skating the rank unattended and then she took off and slipped, on the, ice." He replied with little quiet in the end. Phil looks down at Erica and breathed knowing who she is.

"She must be Erica." Nosedive looks at him funny.

"Eriwhat?" He asked. Phil groaned.

"She's the daughter of my friend Cyril he was talking about and he and his children were supposed to meet me here this afternoon. "He ruffed his hair looking worried. "If her father finds out about this he will chew my butt off, he's very overprotective of her and he has a temper and will bite anyone heads off if anything happen to her." Nosedive swallowed nervously.

"Um if he does finds out we can do hey Mr. Cyril, The good news is your daughter is here but the bad news is, I scared her to death and she slipped and hit her head on ice will there be problem with that?" He asked looking little worried. Phil shook his head.

"Bring her to the Puck room and make sure she's heal before her dad comes." His phone ring and picks it up and begin talking about some business with the other line and walks away. Nosedive shook his head of his manager professional stuff and picks her up gently carrying her in bridal style. She moans softly as he skated back and saw her stuff.

"I better bring them in case if it gets stolen, which kids you should learn never to leave any of your stuff behind." He winks at the opening and picks her stuff and put it on her stomach as he carries her to the Puck Room which it's underneath the ice hockey rank with all the gadgets and other items where Nosedive and his team are keeping them occupied making themselves a home since they came to earth from their universe months ago. Nosedive used his card to activate the door and used to elevator to go down . _Strange, she isn't wearing any long sleeves or a coat, she should be cold by now. _ He thought notices she isn't wearing any that but just shirt. _Why she's not shivering? _The elevator open to reveal the headquarter seeing his fellow ducks doing their own things after the game they had done hours ago taking a rest.

"Nosedive where have you been I've needed to talk to ya…" A grey duck strict when he saw him coming in his thick Brooklyn accents wearing purple hockey alien outfit with gadgets and yellow belt and grey gloves but stop notices Erica in his arms. "Um who's the kid?" Nosedive shook his head and walk in with her.  
"Some kid named Erica that Phil told us about, you know Cyril." He answered looking little nervous. The grey duck look at him with puzzled.

"Um they guy we're supposed to meet today after the game?

"What happened to her?" Another duck asked sounded a female having short red hair with light purple alien hockey outfit with right purple gloves with fingers shown and the other gadget playing a chess with a hulky grey duck with also has grey white alien hockey outfit with hockey sticks tattoo on his right arm. Nosedive puts her down gently on the couch and has little guilt expression.

"I short of, actually scared her when she skated on the hockey rank." He manages to replied rub his back neck. The red haired duck shook her head moaning.

"Oh Nosedive, she was just skating what harm could she have done?" He huffed.

"Okay Mallory I didn't mean to frighten her I just want to see what she's doing out there but other than that she was good at skating, now do we have any medical to help her? We need to wake her up and heal her before her temper dad comes over with her siblings."

"I think there some in other room I'll get it." Another female duck spoke with glasses and have her yellow hair up with light purple headband same with the alien outfit she wears but less gadget. "Poor kid, you must have given her a heart attack." She walks away to another room to grab the aid kit. Right after she left Mallory got up and walked over towards Nosedive and knocked out girl on the couch.

"Hey isn't she freezing? " She asked as she notices her without any jacket. Nosedive shrugs as he sat down by her.

"No i haven't see her wearing a jacket." He touched her arm.

"Nosedive what are you doing?!" Mallory exclaimed.

"Hey chillax I'm just seeing if she's cold and man she is wow! Her arm is cold as ice."

"Then why is she not shivering?" The Brooklyn duck asked coming to them.

"I don't know Duke but what i know so far she not catching any cold where she can be sneeze ups the storm." He chuckled and notices Erica moaning.

"Hey she's waking up." All three ducks watch as the girl slowly open her eyes and notices Nosedive is still gripping her arm and let out a pitch scream and punch his nose to let her go.

_**Author's Note: How was that so far guys? I hope you guys like where this is going but if not..DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! Alright everyone im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took me forever to update this story! : ( im sorry im sorry but i finally got this up finally XD And again im sorry for the sucky cliffhanging and this chapter I ran out ideas for this chapter DX but upcoming next hopefully it will get much better ;D I don't own any Mighty Ducks characters except OC's Enjoy! XD P.S I like to give out a huge thanks to **_**_gorgonitegirl21/gorgonitemaiden from deviantart for drawing My OC's in her style your awesome :D:D go check them out XD _**


End file.
